Perfection
by Lar-chan
Summary: Missing scene type thing from the episode where Tyler has a bad week. Contains slash, m/m relations


'Perfection'

Rating: PG

Coupling: Jamie/Tyler

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Disney's "In A Heartbeat," that's why it's called fanfiction.

'Perfection'

Poor Tyler. A streak of imperfection and it drives him, along with me, up the walls. First, it was a pimple...no big deal. Then, it was not being picked to be in the school calendar, that one really hurt him, and now he's got a limp because of the blister on his toe. Ontop of that he didn't get the part of Romeo. Poor guy. It must really hurt when you finally figure out that you can't be as perfect as God and it's not the end of the world if you're not, but Tyler is acting as if it is. He sulking right now, laying on the top bunk, sighing oh-so dramatically every three seconds. It's becoming irritating. I waited until he did it again before I jumped up from my seat in sheer annoyance. Tyler immediately turned over on his side, facing the wall and away from me. Oh no, he wasn't going to get away from sulking, at least not from the kid who did it all the time and never got any sympathy. I strode over to the ladder of the bunk and stared at Tyler's tense back before stepping up on it. 

"I don't wanna talk right now, Jamie." He says, flatly. My eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"Too bad, dude. You need to let it out and it won't bother you as much if you do. Now stop being an asshole and turn around and talk to me." Tyler's body raised as he let out another sigh but this time it was in defeat. My lips curled upwards in a smile when he slowly began to face me. 

"Hey there." I greeted. He forced a small sad smile on his mouth. For some reason, Tyler's sad face encouraged me to try harder than I was going to to make him happy, to bother him until he finally feels better or threatens my life. Whichever came first. Tyler snapped me out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat.

"Well, I-"

"Wait! This is so uncomfortable. Move over." Tyler raised an eyebrow at me when I pushed his legs to one side of the bunk and plopped the mattress. I crossed my legs indian style, as the preschoolers call it, and watched Tyler's smile transform from sad to lightly amused. 

"Comfortable now?" I nod.

"So what's going on?" When looked at me, his blue eyes darkened.

"You know what's going on and you think I'm stupid, don't you?" I fought down the urge to laugh and I gotta tell you, that was the hardest thing I had to do all day. 

"No. I don't think _you're _stupid, I think you're _acting _stupid. There's a difference." Tyler propped himself up with his elbows and stared at me dead-on. He shrugged after about a minute and fell back on the pillow. 

"I'm just so used to being in everything, getting the leads for plays, being featured in the calendar," He touched his patch on his cheek and sighed, "having clear skin." I rolled my eyes and decided to knock some sense into him.

"At first I thought you were all about perfection, I still do to some extent, but ya know, man...things happen. Just because things don't turn out the way you want it to doesn't indicate the end of the world. You know that, right?" He raised his head a bit after my little rant and I was a bit confused at his facial expression. I couldn't read what his face was trying to portray.

"What?" He sat up and curled his legs under himself and stared at me intently.

"What?!" I repeated, becoming uneasy. He shook his head and smiled.

"I just never heard you talk so much and actually sound coherent." I lowered my head at his humor but I didn't fail to notice the glint in his eyes. He looked as if he felt a little better.

"Whatever, man." I mumbled. My body tensed inside when the bed shifted underneath me and I let out a soft gasp when Tyler's fingers curl underneath my chin and tilted my head up, our eyes meeting.

"Jamie?" I averted my eyes in fear. He suddenly sounded different, his voice lower than usual and uncertainty laced with just one word. My name. My name, when he said it, it made him unsure. Made him nervous. Why?

"Jamie, look at me." I forced myself to look into his pools of dark blue at his request and almost fell backwards. He was so close. So close I could feel him breathing, so close I could almost taste him. The longer his eyes stayed locked on mine the more my stomach churned and my heart ached. Yes, I do have feelings for Tyler. I realized this a few weeks ago but never did anything, I always thought that he reciprocated Val's obvious feelings for him. Then, to my surprise (and delight), he leaned in closer and proved me wrong. It was like magic, I thought I could really feel the sparks fly out of our mouths. But I soon realized that it was just Tyler's tongue gliding in between my lips and exploring every inch of my mouth. He tasted so good and his touch was so soft, I didn't want this to end. Unfortunately, though it had to end, like everything else that was wonderful. His lips left mine slowly and he let out yet another sigh. A sigh of happiness, maybe? My eyes stayed closed as I swallowed Tyler's sweet taste, I wanted to be able to taste him as long as I could. 

"Jamie?" My eyes snapped open and shivers spilled down my back. He was staring at me. What is he thinking? Tyler brought up his other hand and cupped my face in his hands. I blinked faster than the average speed limit when he brought his lips to my ear and licked my skin. God, was he trying to torture me? I felt my body warm with every stroke Tyler gave my cheeks with his fingers, everytime I felt his tongue slide up and down my earlobe.

"Hmm?" I murmured. It was the only sound that I could produce. One of Tyler's hands left my face and my urge to groan in disappointment was dashed away when I felt warm lips plant kisses down my jawline and then, finally, back to my mouth. Our second kiss was even more exhilarating than the first, he even tasted more sweeter. I moaned into our kiss and he abruptly pulled away. My heart twisted in fear, maybe he realized what a mistake he just made, maybe he doesn't want me like that. I lowered my eyes away from his and exhaled deeply, he doesn't want me. My eyes darted back in front of me when he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Tyler?" I managed to get out. A smile spread across his face, a genuine smile, and my body relaxed and my heart calmed. 

"You know what?" He asked, knowing that I wasn't able to answer. I just gulped and shook my head.

"I think you're perfection." Me? Perfection? I sat there, my face being cradled in Tyler's hands contemplating his statement. Such irony in his words and he knew it. When Tyler bent his head an kissed my forehead it became clear. He was in love with me. He felt the same way. My lips repeated Tyler's action, pulling up in a smile. 

"You're perfection to me too." We both smiled at each other for a bit before our mouths plunged into each other's for a delicious kiss that wouldn't be our last.


End file.
